


Quest for Ultimate Immortality

by Imueal



Category: Ancient History RPF, Chinese Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hawaiian History, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, european history - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of flashy gunplay, Absolute choas and hilarity at times, Crossover, Multiple Crossovers, References to attempts of achieving immortality whether failed or not, Traveling across the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imueal/pseuds/Imueal
Summary: Walpole along with his best friend Bismarck strive to become immortal by making a plan to steal ambrosia from Mount Olympus and heavenly wine from the Heavens and along the way they meet others and have a quite a laugh of it.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Walpole goes to Frankfurt to catch up with his good friend, Otto Von Bismarck and the pair come up with a plan to gain immortality.

It was a clear night just south of London, near the coast. Walpole was sitting by his bed when he receives a vision and in this vision he realizes that he now wants immortality and afterwards, he wakes up and morning has already dawned and Walpole deems it as a dream but somehow he knows, he wants immortality and that he couldn't take a 'No' for an answer.

Walpole plans to go to Frankfurt to catch up with his old friend and one he knew for some time, Otto von Bismarck. He was known for his numerous plans and forward thinking and foresight along with his diplomacy. Whatever his situation, Bismarck found a plan to it even if it involves waiting for the opportune moment.

On occasion, he had a radical nature with him and in the past he was often called 'The Radical' to show that he liked to duel any arguments that others had with him along with his somewhat good planning that he did quite often but as he grew older, he became more steady and calm and thought about what would happen in future and was now nicknamed 'The Iron Chancellor'.

Walpole gets on the international train to Frankfurt and after 2 hours he gets to Frankfurt and from there he heads for the house in which Bismarck is currently residing in and he gets there to the front doors and knocks. Inside, Bismarck is currently sitting and reading by his fireplace and he hears a knock from the front door and goes to unlock and when he does, he sees his good friend Robert Walpole. Bismarck said, "Well... if it isn't my good pal Walpole! I never expected for you to come here today." And Walpole said jokingly, "Well this is the first time I've heard you say you never expected something to happen. You must be losing your touch."

To this Bismarck rebutted, "If I lost my touch, then I wouldn't be Chancellor anymore would I?" Bismarck then asked what Walpole was doing here and he said that, "I want to become immortal but I need your help." Bismarck was surprised at this he never expected Walpole to say a thing and after all, he knew it was difficult to become immortal but it was not  _impossible_ to achieve and for his greatest friend, he would take on the entirety of Europe singlehandedly for him.

Bismarck said, "Alright, I may have a plan but I also want to become immortal as I know as soon as I am gone, everything I've worked for, my plans, and the effort I've put into making Germany unified becomes worthless." To this Walpole agrees and says, "What's the plan then?" Bismarck explains, "We seen what happened with people such as Gilgamesh and Ma'ui so we can't approach this carelessly as besides the difficulty of achieving immortality in the first place, we also need to make sure that we can maintain this immortality because the plan would fail if some enraged god or goddes just takes our immortality away which I'm sure there will definitely be enraged god and godess after us once we obtain immortality. So I propose that we steal some ambrosia from Mount Olympus by way of sneaking around and afterwards we go through Asia Minor, Persia and pass by India to get to Flower Fruit Mountain where a immortal, monkey-like being named Sun Wukong resides and hr can also teach us how to fly as well because it's faster and uses no energy source apparently and after that we ask Sun Wukong if we can get some immortal wine from the heavens and he'll steal the bottles and afterwards we'll fly to Korea as a resting point and from there we head to Hawaii where Kamehameha rules and we can ask him if he could help us mix the two together and afterwards we both drink the concoticon and become immortal and it can never be taken away at all! Does that sound like a good plan?" And Walpole replied, "That sounds like a good plan when we will we start on the quest of Ultimate Imortality?" Bismarck laughed and said "Tommorow morning would be a good start." And Walpole replies, "Alright then, morning." And Bismarck went upstairs to his bedroom and Walpole went to the guest bedroom as he's been here many times before, so much he could recall the details of the rooms from memory and Walpole and Bismarck began to sleep, ready for whatever tommorow may bring to the both of them and from Mount Olympus, a dissenting Hera watches as the two men discussed their plan and she overheard the whole thing and she knew had to stop them from becoming immortal as it wasn't right for a mortal to just become immortal and that meant she needed to safeguard the supply of ambrosia from them and she has now has a cast-iron determination to stop those two even if it meant scheduling a meeting of everyone she knew and she said, "It's only the beginning for those two." and she went off to check on other mortals but she keeps a reminder of those two and stopping thier plan.


	2. Hera's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Hera calls a meeting to discuss the matter of Bismarck and Walpole trying to become immortal by stealing their ambrosia and choas ensues.

Hera walks to a door which is colored white and and next to it was a sign that said 'Meeting Room' and she called everyone she knew could try and help her as she was going to tell them of a important matter she had recently found out.

She intentionally arrived late to see if they would actually come or not. Hera said, "I'll bet that some won't be here or at least show up later than I." She opened the door and to her surprise, everyone was there already even Dionysus one she knew didn't like to go to meetings actually came before she did.

Zeus then asked, "Why exactly did you call all of us here for?" Hades agreed saying, "Yes, I do have an underworld to rule anyways and I need to also take care of Cerberus today as he hasn't been washed in a while and a clean hellhound is a good hellhound."

Hera then says, "I know that all of you have your own things to do today but this is a urgent matter that needs to be addressed." Aphrodite says, "What could possibly be more important than me getting ready for my festival? It's coming in 5 days! I need to look absolutely perfect for it."

A miffed Hera then shouts, "Well if you would let me get to what I was trying to discuss in the first place! We can get started then."

Hera explains, "Well yesterday, I overheard the plan of two men one named Robert Walpole and the other named Otto von Bismarck and they intend to steal our ambrosia from us in order to become immortal and I called of you hear to discuss a way to stop them."

Dionysus jokingly says "Well it's not like they want to try and destroy us or something they just want to be immortal."

Hera's anger grows and with a furious tone she yells, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY MANAGE TO BECOME IMMORTAL?! It'll prove that to the other mortals that they don't need to be faithful to us for them to get immortality, more and more mortals will start to try and steal ambrosia from us in order to become immortal and eventually there'll be so many immortals that Hades can't be ruler of the Underworld, Aphrodite won't be regarded as goddess of Love, Sex and Beauty and someone could eventually replace Zeus as ruler of the skies and he'll just be God of one night stands as he  _always_ is."

Athena and Ares are sitting in thier chairs, seemingly not wanting to be here at all and Hera notices thier languished positions and she says "Do you both have anything to say at all?" Athena sat up straight while Ares took a little longer to sit up as he really didn't want to be here and Athena replied, "Well I currently have nothing to say about this matter as I am goddess of War and not affected by this whatsoever." and Ares said, "Yes, exactly what she said."

Hera was infuriated even more so than the Furies and Hera yelled at them, "Why won't you understand?! Did you not listen to what I just said would happen if this plan succeeds?" and then turns to Aphrodite and asks, " Do you still remember Psyche?" and Aphrodite with scorn in her voice muttered, "Yes... I still remember her" and Hera replied, "And how she became immortal?" "Of course I do, Zeus gave some ambrosia and oh... now I get it" Aphrodite replied.

Hera then says "Well then, what if she stole the ambrosia instead?" and to this Aphrodite had no reply and Hera kept on talking "You see, we can't let these two succeed! You know what happens if they do! Now do any of you have any solutions to try and stop this from happening?"

Aphrodite then perked up, "How about we make them fall in love with a hideous monster?" To this Hera started to laugh and afterwards she said, "I would normally agree with you but they aren't just any mortal we are dealing with here and they won't fall for that kind of distraction especially that Walpole because Aphrodite you can't just develop a romantic relationship to stall a problem all the time and besides you'd need to send your son, Eros to shoot them with his arrows and I heard he's a bad shot."

Aphrodite fumed and left the room at this. Dionysus then suggested, "How about we just guard our current supply of ambrosia with a terrifying monster?" Hera agreed but said, "We should add 3 more just in case and we should add a small Hydra, a medium sized dragon, a regular sized cyclops and a large angry ram. That'll stop them!" and Hera says, "Alright this meeting is dismissed all of you can go back to whatever you had do today but remember if this fails this will affect all of you including you Ares, Athena and Poseidon."

Poseidon replies, "But I didn't do anything." and to this Hera replied, "I know. I was making sure you didn't think it wouldn't affect you as well."

And with that the meeting was concluded and all before those two even woke up and Hera set off to supply of ambrosia and it was quite a lot of ambrosia more than 500 bottles worth and she carries them off to a large field.

She puts all the bottles there and summons the Ram, the Cyclops, the Hydra and Dragon and she told them all, "All of you are to guard these bottles from any who may try and steal them and if any come kill them and don't for a second leave this post and if you dare I will personally throw you all the way to Hades and you'll be sorry for daring not to listen to me."

The four monsters made a agreeing motion and Hera was satisfied and she left them thinking they'll take care of the problem and she should tell that Jade Emperor that they're are after thier heavenly wine but she was sure they can take care of it themselves and that those two will be killed anyways.

She looks upwards at the sky where Ouranos used to be and wonders for only a second if those two will ever succeed in thier plan but she laughs it off and goes to watch over Greece with no doubt in her mind that her plan will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that was the 2nd chapter and again I do appreciate any constructive criticism any may have and do tell me of any mistake that were made and I can correct them immediately.


	3. Operation: Steal Ambrosia is a Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walpole and Bismarck head off to Mount Olympus to steal ambrosia and afterwards they plan to go to the nearby coast and sail a prepared boat to Constantinople.

Morning dawns and Walpole wakes up and leaves for the kitchen where to his surprise, Bismarck is already eating breakfast which consists of pancakes and tea. Walpole says, "I didn't think you could get up so early." and Bismarck laughs and replies, "Well there's a lot of things you think I can't do." and Walpole sits at the table across from Bismarck and grabs some nearby pancakes and drinks some tea first then starts eating the pancakes.

After both are done with their breakfast, Walpole asks Bismarck, "Do you have all of your preparations with you?" and Bismarck explains, "Yes, I have two revolvers, two rapelling for our climb and escape, some bullets, my walking stick and 1 really large bag that is stronger and more tear-resistant than burlap and a pack of cigars." and Walpole became confused and asked Bismarck, "I know that everything else that you'll bring is vital to the journey but did you really have to bring your walking stick as well? Last time I remember, we're climbing a mountain not taking a walk through the park." and Bismarck replied, "Well I can't be Bismarck if I am not with my walking stick and I look quite good whenever I have my walking stick with me." Walpole didn't want to try and argue it further and then explained what he had brought with him, "Well... I brought 3 biscuits, a travel guide to Constantinople, my guitar, 2 extra sets of clothing and a medium sized backpack." and Bismarck now asked Walpole, "Well then why did you bring a guitar with you?" and Walpole says, "I didn't want to get bored and we could use some music on our journey."

Bismarck thought that was enough and decided not to press it further and the two set off towards the train station and they both Bismarck bought them both a train ticket to the city nearest Mount Olympus, a little city called Petra and as soon as it arrived, they both get on and sit in the same seat and Walpole decides to fall asleep but not before saying, "Bismarck, keep watch alright?"

Bismarck nodded and Walpole went to sleep and Bismarck waited for the train to arrive at Petra and not worrying when the train is refueling and after a day and a half they arrive at Petra and Bismarck goes to wake up Walpole, "Hey wake up! We've arrived." Walpole gets up slowly and stretches back and forth until the energy is back in him again.

The two of them leave the train and walk on the trail towards Mount Olympus. Walpole and Bismarck after a few hours finally arrive at the base of Mount Olympus and Walpole says, "You've better have those ropes ready!" and Bismarck replies, "Of course, I already have them ready just watch!"

Bismarck throws both ropes many feet into the air and the ends land on wedges between the rocks and Bismarck gives them a good pull and they stay and Bismarck says, "Alright let's start climbing!" and the two of them start to ascend Mount Olympus and Walpole says, "Good thing we left all that non-vital stuff on the boat." and Bismarck says directly to Walpole, "Focus, we have a mountain to climb." and Walpole focuses on climbing again and after a few hours of more climbing, they finally make it to the top and they peek over a little bit to find they are directly behind the supply of ambrosia but the peek to the left and right of the supply to find four creatures guarding it and Walpole whispers to Bismarck, "We've found where they store the ambrosia but they put four guards there. It's like they somehow heard of our plan."

Bismarck replies, "I am pretty sure that they did find out about our plan so how will we take care of this?" Walpole perks up and says quietly, "How about I distract the monsters by playing the guitar and singing to them while you stuff all of the ambrosia into the bag?" and Bismarck agrees and so the quietly climb up over the edge and crouch next to the ambrosia and Bismarck gets the bag ready and Walpole takes out his guitar and walks away from Bismarck and walks to directly to the monsters and plays a guitar riff and the monsters all look at Walpole and Bismarck begins putting ambrosia into the bag.

Walpole plays his guitar while starting to sing a soothing song to try and get the monsters to fall asleep. Walpole sings, "It's quite important for a rest, after all without it you can't be the best, I attest... To sleep it gives me a feeling of elegance to which can lead to excellence." The monsters start to get tired, one of the Hydra's heads fall asleep and the Dragon slows its pace and the Ram is less angry and the Cyclops slows down.

Walpole asks Bismarck, "Are you done yet?" and Bismarck replies, "I'm halfway done, just hang in there." Walpole ignores Bismarck and continues to sing, "The rest, the rest is quite important for any of any size, even for creatures that aren't quite wise! For even if you know, that sleep is something you can't ignore even you are in a place quite low. Now I ask for the final time, can you listen to your instincts and sleep, sleep, sleep?"

The monsters are now starting to fall asleep, the main Hydra head falls asleep, the eye of the Cyclops is fully closed, the Dragon is curled in its body and soundly asleep and the Ram is on the ground completely asleep. Walpole asks Bismarck, "Are you done  _now_?" and Bismarck puts in the last of the ambrosia into the bag and replies, "Yes I am now done, now let's get off of here before someone notices."

Walpole agrees and the two carefully rapell down Mount Olympus with the entirety of the Olympian's supply of ambrosia and the two run off as fast as they can towards the boat they had moored off of the coast and after 6 hours of walking they finally make it to the boat and Bismarck says, "You know I didn't that would even work."

Walpole replies, "Even the most foolhardy plan has a use Bismarck, now the only thing we have to worry now is that Poseidon will cause the ship to steer towards a deserted island or something or into sea monsters but the faster we go, the sooner we can reach Constantinople."

5 hours later, Hera is walking down the path to the field when she sees four monsters all asleep as well as no sign of any ambrosia anywhere and Hera gets furious and filled with anger. She wakes up the monsters by yelling directly at them, "WAKE UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR  GUARDOGS!" and all the monsters immediately get up and Hera has already summoned a portal to Hades and she says, "Do you remember what I saw if you failed in your promise? That I would throw you all into Hades myself!"

The monsters are shocked and the Hydra tries to escape but Hera grabs it by the main head and says, "So you volunteer to be first." and Hera spins once around and throws the Hydra into the portal and the Ram throws itself at the portal but Hera grabs it by the tail and throws into the portal.

The Cyclops is pushes into the portal by Hera and the Dragon folds its wings and Hera kicks into the portal and afterwards she closes it and says, "It's time for  _another_ meeting and walks away, ready to think up another plan on how to to stop those two.

 

 

 


	4. Second Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera, approximately a 110% done with this nonsense, decides to hold another meeting to try and get everyone to directly help them as much as possible.

Hera decided to walk to a large, open area with one entrance and 2 exits and in the center of it sat a large and round tables with 15 golden chairs around the perimeter of the table. She chose this room as it could reverberate here voice around the room to make it sound more forceful and intimidating and it also shows that she was serious about these two.

She had told everyone that she would host another meeting and this time she was serious about trying to get them to care this matter. Hera waits a few minutes as the meeting is starting soon. Afterwards, Artemis came through the entrance and said to Hera, "Hello, Hera." Hera replied, "I suppose you are doing well. You're the only one to actually come on time." To this Artemis didn't reply and sat down.

Hera waited for an hour until Aphrodite, Hades, Athena and Poseidon arrive and as they enter, Hera playfully says to Aphrodite, "Are you done yet with your temper tantrum or are you going to need stay in your bedchambers with Ares for a few more days?" Aphrodite replied playfully, "Weren't you going to go stop Zeus again?" and Hera said, "I was too busy today." and Aphrodite went off to sit as far away from Artemis as possible.

After a couple of hours, Zeus and Dionysus finally arrive and the both of them go and sit at the table. Hera says, "Good, we can finally get started and-" and is interrupted by Zeus asking her, "We exactly are we here again? You can take care of the problem anyways."

Hera is a little irritated but continues on. She says, "Those two managed to steal  _all_ of our ambrosia and are now sailing towards that city in the East, Constanipole. And all of you don't act surprised or shocked as if you knew this was going to happen but you don't as you all lack foresight in the first place."

Hera stands and moves a step to the right and says, "And I am no longer just going to let you sit around and do nothing when I am doing all the work and I'm going to have to make you all help me then."

A laugh echoes through the room and Hera looks at Aphrodite and Aphrodite says confidently, "And  _how_  are you going to make us help you on this matter?" and Hera gives Aphrodite a confident look and replies, "I guess you want to know first. If you don't help then I'll just handcuff you to Hephaestus you know, your  _husband_. I'll also put a tracker and magical barrier between you and Ares so you can't go be with Ares for the fifth time today as I know you especially dislike Hephaestus."

Aphrodite was taken back and absolutely surprised and said with a gasp, "I didn't think you would be so low down. Alright fine I'll help you with as long as you don't do any of those things or trap me in a room with Artemis as I really don't like her and especially her hunters."

Hera was satisfied but not done and she turned to Zeus and said to him with a sly look, "My dear, you aren't getting out of this either. I know of your many, many "affairs" and I really do need your help on this and if you don't agree, I'll just handcuff you to me and as your wife, we'll actually do fun things  _together_ and I also locked the exits and entrance so you can't escape."

Zeus tried to run anyways but Hera pinned him on the ground while he was trying to get up. "Let me up already!" Zeus shouted. "Not until you agree!" Hera screamed back. Zeus sees that Hera was sure that he wouldn't get up until he agreed and Zeus says, "Alright, I'll help on this." Hera replied, "Alright you can throw lightning bolts at them." Hera gets off of Zeus and he gets back up and goes back to his chair.

Dionysus, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Poseidon and Hades all agree to help Hera with her plan as much as possible and afterwards, Hera says, "If there's nothing else the meeting is dismissed and Poseidon needs to steer thier ship off coruse as well. I'll tell you specifically for when you can most help me."

Everyone gets up from their chairs and walks towards the now-unlocked exits and entrance and Hera thinks for only a second the more possiblity that they might actually achieve the impossible and become immortal like them but she dismisses it as she walks outside of the gathering room and heads on, waiting for whatever possiblity may show up next.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I really appreciate of any constructive criticism at all and suggestive feedback from anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter as there will be more to come. As this is my first work, I appreciate any constructive criticism that someone would have and I would rightly improve on it.


End file.
